You Can Let Go Now
by eseiprahs
Summary: A songfic and sadfic about Megamind and Megan  his daughter . Goes to the song, You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda.


**I listened to this song and practically balled my eyes out. D';**

**So I wanted to make a short little fic for it.**

**Listening to the song right at the parts of the story makes it even sadder too! The song is, You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda  
**

**Here comes my sadfic….**

**...  
**

**You Can Let Go Now Daddy**

Megamind and Megan were out in one of Metro City's parks. It was a beautiful spring day, people were out jogging, playing with dogs, having picnics, and other outdoor activities. Roxanne was at work, much to her husband and daughter's dissapointment. But this made it a father-daughter day then.

"Daddy! I want to go faster!" Megan, Megaminds' five-year old daughter cried happily as she road her tiny bike on one of the parks' paths. Her black hair was blowing slightly, and her green eyes, which she'd gotten from her father, was shining bright. Her ears were the same pink at the top, and slightly transparent, but not nearly as pointed or pink as her fathers'. Her skin was the same as her mothers', a humans' skin color, along with her head which was normal size.

This thankfully helped with the teasing. Though she still got teased once in a while for her ears, how much more different they were. But she had friends, and the teacher was friendly to her. This made Megamind extremely happy. He wanted his daughter to have a better childhood than he had, and he strived for that all the time.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously, he didn't want her to lose control, even though he was hanging on to the seat so she wouldn't tip over. It was her first time off training wheels, so she wasen't quite able to keep balance yet. But they'd been working on it for the past week or so and she'd gotten a lot better.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" she said.

"Okay, if you're sure." He said as he sped up a little bit.

Megan looked so happy, she loved riding her bike and spending time with her father. And doing both was just such a treat. Today, he wasen't working in the lair or defending the city, he made this day a father-daughter day unexpectedly.

And then, she said something that he became nervous about. Being very protective of his daughter, he didn't quite know what to think about this request she was making.

_**Wind blowing on my face**_

_**Sidewalk flying beneath my bike**_

_**A five year olds' first taste**_

_**Of what freedoms' really like**_

"Let go! I think I'm ready to go on my own now!" Megan said.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, he didn't want to let go of the seat, for fear she might fall down. "Are you sure you're ready? I mean I don't think you-"

_**He was running right beside me**_

_**His hand holding on the seat**_

_**I took a deep breathe and hollered**_

_**As I headed for the street**_

But she interrupted him with her condescending daughter talk, like she normally did. "I'm sure! I'll be fine daddy!" she reassured him. "You can let go now."

_**You can let go now, daddy**_

_**You can let go**_

_**Oh, I think I'm ready**_

_**To do this on my own**_

Hesitating at first, he then let go of the seat gently. Watching her with a wary eye, she didn't fall over. In fact she glided across the sidewalk as she squealed happily. "Daddy! I'm doing it! Are you watching?"

Megamind smiled as he watched his daughters' hair blow in the wind as she took off down the sidewalk.

_**It's still a little bit scary**_

_**But I want you to know**_

_**I'll be okay now, daddy**_

_**You can let go**_

But he then realized how much farther ahead she was getting of him. "Wait! Don't go too far, Megan! Hold up!" he cried as he ran down the sidewalk after his little girl.

**20 years later**

Now, twenty-five years old, Megan stood in front of a large mirror. Admiring her long, flowing, white wedding dress.

But hearing a knock on the door, she turned to see her now forty-five year old father coming into the room.

"Hey daddy." She said as she then turned back to look at herself in the mirror. "Do you like it?" she asked as he came up behind her.

He seemed almost at loss for words, seeing his little girl in a wedding gown. About to be taken away from him by another man. But he nodded then, and answered, "You look be-ow-tifull."

She giggled. "It's beautiful, daddy. But thank you." She smiled her white, toothy smile at him, which is also a trait she got from him.

"I was supposed to come back here and tell you that its…time…" he said, almost painfully.

With this, a look of nervous excitement came over her face as she turned to him.

Walking out of the room, they stood at the entrance to the church doors where they'd be entering.

"Are you ready?" Megamind asked his daughter, he could see the nervousness on her face.

She took a deep breath and then smiled at him. "Yeah. I am."

He nodded, a smile on his face, but also a look of saddness as well.

"Are you?" she then asked.

This question caught him off guard as he looked into her eyes. Their eye colors almost matching. "Yeah little girl, I am." He smiled reassuringly at her as they were then beckoned into the room where many people sat waiting for them.

Walking down the aisle, everyone was standing, watching both the father and daughter with pride.

The once-villain was walking down the aisle, when twenty-five years ago, he terrorized the city and had hardly any human contact at all.

_**I was standing at the altar**_

_**Between the two loves of my life**_

_**To one I've been a daughter**_

_**To one I'd soon would be a wife**_

Roxanne watched her daughter go up to be handed off. She could see how glassy Megaminds' eyes looked as they then stood at the altar.

_**When the preacher asked**_

_**Who gives this woman**_

_**Daddy's eyes filled up with tears**_

_**he kept holding tightly to my arm**_

'_**till I whispered in his ear**_

At the preachers' question, Megamind could feel a lump in his throat grow as he tried to gulped. His eyes had tears brimming in them, he didn't want to hand his little girl over, but he knew this day would come eventually. He knew the day he held her in his arms for the first time, twenty-five years ago.

_**You can let go now, daddy**_

_**You can let go**_

_**Oh, I think I'm ready**_

_**To do this on my own**_

Megan leaned over to his ear and whispered into it reassuringly. "You can let go now, daddy. It's okay."

Hesitantly, he handed her over. But not before she looked at him again and whispered. "It'll all be okay."

_**It still feels a little bit scary**_

_**But I want you to know**_

_**I'll be okay now, daddy**_

_**You can let go**_

Going then to a seat to watch the rest of the wedding take place. Roxanne looped her arm into his and gave him a comforting smile.

And a few minutes later, he watched his daughters' new husband kiss her. Showing that the marriage had begun.

**30 years later**

Megan was rushing into to the hospital in Metro City, her father had been in the hospital for a week now in bad shape. But earlier that morning, she'd gotten an urgent call saying that the doctors' needed to speak to her.

Walking to her fathers' door, she was about to go in when a doctor stopped her. "Megan." He said.

Hand on the door knob, she turned. "Oh, Doctor Phillips. I didn't see you there."

He was sitting on a chair in the hallway behind her, right outside of Megamind's door. "I need to talk to you."

She walked over to him. "So I've heard."

Doctor Phillips then patted the chair next to his.

She sat down beside him. He then took a deep breath and told her what she needed to know.

"You father...after his stroke, he was lucky to have even remembered anything after it. But seeing as his brain capacity is much more advanced then ours, he does remember you guys. But I've already told you that…"

Megan waited for what Doctor Phillips had called her to tell her. He seemed to be putting it off. But with another deep breath he then told her.

"We don't think he's going to make it through." He then said in a low voice. "I'm really, very sorry."

At this, Megan let out a sob as fresh tears spilled down her face.

He put an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed into her hands. He hated this part of the job.

But after about two minutes of this, she picked up her head, tears still streaming down her face. She looked at him and said in a broken voice, "How long?"

"Possibly until tonight. And if not then, not that long." He replied saddly.

Megan shook her head as she turned her face away from him as more tears flooded out.

The door to Megaminds' door opened then as Roxanne came out. She to had red, puffy eyes. She must have already known the news by now.

What was once, brown hair, was now dusted with gray as Megans' mother came over to her. Megan stood and and ran to her mother, hugging her tight as they both cried together.

They stood like that for a few moments until Megan pulled away. "I'm going to go in and see him." She whispered, almost as if any loud voice would disturb her father inside.

Roxanne nodded as she let her daughter walk into the room.

Shutting the door softly behind her, Megan went over to her fathers' bedside and looked down at him.

His eyes had become more clouded over and not as good with sight from his age, but skin hardly wrinkled at all. Nothing like a humans' would have been at eighty-five years old.

"Hey, little girl." He spoke quietly as he lay back in the hospital pillows.

Her lips got tighter at the sound of her nickname he'd always called her. "Hey daddy." She said, her eyes swimming.

She sat on the bed with him and grabbed his hand. Holding it, she brought it up to her quivering lips and kissed it lovingly.

"I love you, Megan. You know how bad I am at letting you go. But I know you'll do fine." He spoke raspy, and quietly.

"You've made me so proud. And I'll always love you." He said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He had to be strong for his family though.

"No, don't start talking like this. You'll pull through. You always do." Megan said, getting even more upset.

Indeed he had, as many times as he'd been in the hospital in the past from protecting the city, he'd been in the hospital multiple times. But none were too serious.

He just smiled an exausted smile at her as he stroked her face lovingly. But he didn't respond to her comment.

_**It was killing me to see**_

_**The strongest man I ever knew**_

_**Wasting away to nothing**_

_**In that hospital room**_

Megan then, shaking, lay down on the bed beside her father. Her face in his shoulder as she cried muffled sobs.

_**You know he's only hanging on for you**_

_**That's what the night nurse said**_

_**My voice and heart were breaking**_

_**As I crawled up in his bed and said**_

Megamind just gently stroked her hair, letting her cry.

Once she'd calmed down after a few minutes, she still had tears rolling down her face as she continued to lay there silently with her father. Just listening to his breathing and heart beat.

She then spoke quietly, but loud enough for her father to hear.

_**You can let go now, daddy**_

_**You can let go**_

_**You're little girl is ready**_

_**To do this on my own**_

_**It's gonna be a little bit scary**_

_**But I want you to know**_

_**I'll be okay now, daddy**_

_**You can let go**_

"You can let go now daddy. I don't want you to go though..." She said in a broken voice. "I love you so much..." she sobbed again as more tears rolled down her face.

"It may be scary at first, but you'll be alright." Megamind spoke softly into her ear. "I know you will. My little girls' ready now. I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me."

_**You can let go**_

Megamind then spoke quietly again. "I'll always be with you, just like I always have been."_**  
**_

…

**Seruru, this might have made you cry! And sorry about that…**


End file.
